


Silver Bells

by jennguji



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Crow's Nest Diner, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VERY light teasing and suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennguji/pseuds/jennguji
Summary: Prompto never seems to get that fairy tale ending, but that makes you love him even more. A special Christmas Eve with Prompto.





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season! Prompto tries so hard, but perfect is boring anyway. This is older!Prompto after you've been dating for several years.

Tiny snowflakes gently descend on the concrete lot leading up the the Crow's Nest Diner. Prompto glances over at the empty seat on the bench next to the large crow statue. He laughs to himself thinking about how many uncomfortable photos he'd taken of his best friend in that exact spot so many years ago. A puff of white air escapes as he hops up the few steps in front of the door.

A bell jingles as Prompto scrapes the bottom of his boots on the rough mat inside the warm restaurant. The handful of other patrons turn their heads as the gust of cold air comes rushing in alongside him. The snow on the shoulders of his thick dark gray coat immediately melts into small water droplets. He loosens the fingertips of his gloves to pull them off and digs out his wallet from the back of his tight black pants. He places 150 gil at the register, and the cook behind the counter grunts in acknowledgement. He shoves his wallet and gloves into his jean's pocket before taking a seat at the corner booth.

He absentmindedly stares out the window next to him watching the snow softly glide down to the earth. It forms a thin white layer under the dull afternoon sky. He fiddles with the silver garland lining the rim of the table as the cook clinks a plate down in front of him. Prompto thanks him and distractedly dunks one of the greasy fries into a ketchup container provided to him. He dips it several times but eventually just leaves it resting inside the condiment bowl. Running his thumb across the thin goatee on his chin, his foot repeatedly taps below the table. He's too caught up playing with his faux fur-lined jacket sleeve to notice the bell above the door chime again. Prompto startles momentarily when someone sits across from him in the booth.

The raven-haired intruder grabs the soaking fry and tosses it his mouth. "Hey, buddy. What's up?" he huskily inquires between chews.

"Noct, hey! Thanks for coming!" the blonde answers before looking down and continuing. "I know you're really busy and it was hella short notice and-"

Noctis interrupts him, clearing his throat. He huffs, "Shut up," and rolls his eyes. He grabs another cooling fry and continues, "Everything is set. The boat arrives tonight at 6:15 at Galdin, the suite is booked, and the band will be set up at the fountain. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's more than I deserve, man," he replies before sighing into his hands clasped over his mouth.

Noctis's stormy eyes bore into his longtime friend. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Prompto furrows his brow seriously, "Of course. This has to be perfect."

Noctis opens his mouth to speak again but simply smiles instead. He makes comfortable small talk with his lunch partner and finishes a few more fries. "Ahh, these are so good! Potatoes are a vegetable too, right?"

The men's conversation winds down as the afternoon grows darker. Prompto grabs the empty plate and sets it on the counter as they make their way to the door. Tightening their outerwear, they step out into the still falling snow. The cold wind takes their breath away before it comes out in small short puffs. The Regalia's keys jungle in Noctis's hand as he waits for Prompto to start his truck to defrost.

"Sure you don't wanna borrow it?" he asks as the spunky blonde slams the driver door behind him.

Prompto animatedly waves his arms, "Wrecking that thing once was enough for me. I'm not taking that chance today! Perfect, remember?"

Noctis grins and pats his hand heavily against Prompto's insulated bicep. "You're gonna be fine," he reassures him.

Prompto lets out a shaky breath and softly laughs, "I sure hope so!"

The men say their goodbyes, and pull out of the motel parking lot across from the diner. Prompto honks his shabby horn, and Noctis returns a two-finger wave over his steering wheel as they part ways in opposite directions.

His ramshackle truck's engine sputters in the cold air, and he rubs the dashboard tenderly, "Come one, doll. Just get there for me today, and I'll send you with Cindy next week!" As if on cue, his muffler barks and the truck sails smoothly toward the Quay.

He flicks off his headlights as he finds a spot under the parking shed. He hops out of the truck and pats his pockets to make sure he has everything. When he's satisfied that nothing is forgotten, he quickly launches down the stairs and kicks through the sand making his way to the tackle shop where you're at work.

You're reading an old gossip magazine, leaned back in your chair next to an electric heater provided by the management. The customer bell dings as you toss aside the scandalous reading material.

"Hey! Welcome to Bob's Bait Emporium, what may I help-" you pause your regular spiel and chuckle. "I think you love that bell more than me."

"I think I might too," he winks leaning forward.

You also lean over the counter and meet his lips with yours. He hesitantly pulls away after a few moments. You place your hand on top of his, noticing how it shakes slightly even under his gloves. He tells you he's fine, but you hurry him inside the shack with you to share the heat.

"You're early," you watch as he adjusts his toboggan and bits of his blonde mane peek out.

"Yeah, little change of plans for tonight. Noctis needs me to run something to Altissia, so I figured I'd ask you to come along," he takes a seat on the small table next to your chair.

"Is everything ok with him? Is there that much official business to take care of so late on Christmas Eve?" you cock your head quizzically at your boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah!" he wavers momentarily. "He, uh, well...it's just some small mix-up with the, um, with the..."

You stare at him attentively, "Go on."

"Babe, alright. There's a limited edition lure on sale there today only, and he can't break away tonight to get it, so I told him I'd go grab it for him. Please don't be mad," he blurts.

"Of course I'm not mad. Just tell me the truth first next time," you grin and check your watch. "I've only got about half an hour left so I'm gonna clean up."

Prompto watches you sweep up around the small room and empty the dust into the trash. You wipe down the glass case with all the fishing goods and unplug the heater. Eventually the last few minutes of your shift tick by, and you lock the door after your boyfriend steps out with you. He intertwines his fingers with yours, and you trudge through the sand together. You ask about his day while heading to the pick-up dock.

The intercom announces the arrival of the ferry. You're politely ushered on board. Prompto throws his arm over your shoulders so you snuggle into his chest for the long ride. The familiar scent of his cheap cologne comforts you, and he kisses your forehead. You nuzzle into his neck, leaving soft pecks down to his collarbone. His head tilts back, and you scrape your teeth against his skin. Your hand slides up his jeans, but he suddenly grabs your wrist.

"I'm already gettin' chubbed! Come on, have mercy. Later, I promise," he shyly crosses his legs as you giggle.

You kiss his nose and play some King's Knight on your phone with him for the rest of the trip.

Altissia shines brightly with crimson and golden lights sparkling in the water all around. Garland and ornaments hang on every building. Green and white decorated trees gorgeously line the numerous walkways. It looks like a dreamy scene from a movie at this distance, tucked away safe behind a screen for people only to see but never touch.

Prompto helps you onto solid ground. You walk hand-in-hand indulging in the gorgeous scenery. You find yourself stopped in front of the shop that held Lady Lunafreya's dress. Prompto tells you to wait there for him. He's just going to run in and grab the lure. You're curious about the situation but let it slide. The lights and sounds of the city wash over you. Several minutes later, you can barely make out Prompto's raised voice coming from inside.

"How can...happen? ...wrong size? This is...too small!" you make out bits and pieces of his panicked speech. "This...can't be...! What...gonna do? ...perfect!"

You feel weird eavesdropping so you decide to step inside and see what the problem seems to be. Prompto's face is aghast like he's seen a ghost. You slowly approach him, "What's wrong?" You rub his back as he massages his temples.

"It's the wrong one. They, uh...it's not the right one," he mumbles hanging his head in defeat.

You turn to the employee calmly waiting behind the counter, "Can you order another one? Or maybe check the stock again just in case?"

"Unfortunately, it's one-of-a-kind so there's nothing I can do right now, I am truly sorry," he bows his head in apology.

You lean against Prompto trying to assuage him, "Noctis is gonna be fine. Just explain what happened. He'll forgive you, it's not that big a deal," you whisper knowing how deeply he cares about his friend so you can only imagine the gut-punch he's currently feeling.

Silence fills the room with no one quite ready to break it. An emerald curtain leading to the back rustles, and an older lady steps out. Her tired eyes greet yours beneath her curly grey hair.

"Winston," she calls authoritatively to the man she works with. "Why don't you take this guest to the cafe for the legendary seasonal Altissian hot cocoa. I'll help this young man here and everything will be fine when you come back."

Her co-worker doesn't skip a beat and opens the wooden door separating the counters and asks if you don't mind joining him. You reluctantly follow him, allowing Prompto and the lady to settle the matter. She calls out to grab them both a cup while you're there.

The well-dressed salesman carries the cardboard drink container carefully as you stay in stride next to him. The cafe was nearby so it didn't take long before you're back at the door to the shop. Winston pauses briefly before opening the door.

"You needn't worry, if anyone can fix this, it's my mother," he mentions as he holds the door for you.

Prompto beams upon your return. "Hey! Everything's alright now!" he's relieved.

The cocoas get passed around, and you ask to see the lure. Prompto pulls a small jewel-encrusted piece from his pocket. It just looks like a dangly earring, but you guess that's why it's such a special thing. The lady's eyes twinkle at you. He grips his cup in one hand and wraps the other arm around your waist. He graciously thanks her once more before heading back outside with you.

You stroll to the canal and catch a gondola ride to the upper portion of the city. You sip your warm drinks to fight the chill of a freezing breeze coming from the water. You snuggle in close to Prompto and watch the twinkling lights shimmer against the water's surface.

The gondolier assists you out of the ride. Prompto tosses the cups into the nearest bin. He leads you up the stairs and to the fountain centerpiece of the plaza. Everything around sparkles and shines with decorations and lights, giving a soft glow to his freckled face. He takes your hand and leans his forehead against yours. You close your eyes and enjoy the live band's festive tunes. Prompto pulls his head away. You notice his hand trembling again, although this time more pronounced.

He kneels down in front of you and fidgets in his coat pocket. He lifts one knee from the ground and suddenly the band's tune changes to a soft romantic violin piece. Your head swims. Your breath catches and you swear your heart is beating from your chest.

He awkwardly places a small black velvet box into your hand. You break from your daze, clumsily pulling the box open. Inside is a folded up piece of paper, and your stomach is in your throat. You shakily unfold the note and do your best to remember how to read.

"This piece of paper entitles you to my love. Everything I am, and everything I will be, is ours to share..." you wipe a tear from Prompto's blushed faced and continue reading. "From this moment forward, I want to share every part of me with you. Always. Forever. Will you marry me?

P.S. You also get a ring, but for right now I don't have one cause they made your ring the wrong size."

You fall to your knees in front of your boyfriend. You throw your arms around him, and he laughs through his tears. Applause ring out from the crowding people around as you're suddenly drawn back to reality. Prompto keeps you held close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I tried to make it perfect."

You take his face into your hands. "I love you because you're not perfect."

His eyes fill with tears again, and you exchange a few sloppy kisses. Eventually the crowd dissipates, and you both calm down. After another gondola ride, Prompto leads you to The Leville. The clerk puts a hand over his chest, "Ahh, the special guests! Please come in!"

He has the bellboy lead you to the suite Noctis had set aside. It's luxurious room, but you don't get to appreciate the beauty much. You spend the night "getting in some major practice for the real deal" as your new fiancé referred to it.

Christmas morning, you wake up sore and tangled in sheets with the love of your life quietly snoring beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for FFXV so it had to be my love, Prompto. What a wonderful babe!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
